Return of the Cooper legacy
by chloemcg
Summary: (Sequel to Sly and the Cooper legacy) A few years after Sly and the gang saves time, everything is unusually happy and kind of bland for the Master thief: Sly Cooper. He wishes for something exciting to happen but he may just get his wish when some faces from the past show their faces.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper but there are going to be some characters I made up later on in the chapter who I think you'll like. **

**This not only marks the sequel of Sly and the Cooper Legacy but it also marks the return of certain characters! **

**Return of the Cooper legacy**

* * *

Being in a cold, stone, cube shaped prison with no way in or out...Stale food that tasted like old socks that had been dipped in BBQ sauce...Having no company...Bars of despair confining him to this limited space...Not being aloud to feel the freedom of the outdoors and be able to stretch his legs as he had sat in a corner depressed, a contagious frown of depression plastered against his lips.

Sly Cooper never thought he'd live to see this day.

Granted he always thought that if this kind of circumstance had ever arisen then it would either be out of his own free will, Carmelita would do it or it would be for some kind of noble sacrifice that he would make in a heartbeat but this was _far _from how he had originally planned this out.

This place filled him with a feeling of isolation, a feeling of shunning and a feeling of this reoccurring desperation to get out that would gnaw at the back of his head as he constantly sought out a way out of this, anyway out of this, as he stared out into space with wide eyes that hammered right along with his heartbeat.

He couldn't even feel his tail as numbness wore him like a jacket and he could barely move an inch as he just sat there...unable to think of anything other then his surroundings or his forced isolation as he stared at nothing in particular with wide eyes that seemed to reveal that he was on the verge of actually cracking and feeding that one side of him that would make him cross the line and throw him into the pool of insanity.

He had lost everything. His friends, his family, his identity. He couldn't fathom how this would have happened to him and he couldn't (and didn't) care to recall these past few events that nagged into his brain.

The raccoon just looked at the bars that kept him contained. The bars that he never thought he would ever see. He just curled into a ball as he felt his eyes widen into dinner plates as he could feel the familiar sensation of tears trickling from behind his eyeballs and seeping right through them before trailing down his cheeks like streams. He only had the walls and his own reflection to talk to as he couldn't speak with Carmelita.

He could just imagine the shamed look of his father glaring down at him at that very moment. He had met his own father for the first time since childhood a few years ago and now he couldn't help but reflect on those good times he had.

Sly now had twin sons, a loving wife, his descendants and a team who he loved with everything he got. He had everything a man could ever want in life and he now wondered where it all went haywire, where it went wrong?

That was only a quater of his problems, though. His wife, friends and descendants all were in prison while his sons and Henriette were taken to an orphanage along with the other children of his descendants. Actually, the entire cell block he was in right now was especially made for the Cooper clan and the entire gang!

Why was he in prison?

It was all because of the evil Dopple Gangers who came from another dimension but the other members of the evil Cooper clan were not honorable thieves like their imprisoned counter parts. They just stole for the fun of it.

Again the world had been thrown out of whack but it wasn't a time mess this time. It was a whole inter dimensional full scale war!

Sly just looked into the sound proof glass cell by his right as he peered in to see the rather foggy silhouette of Carmelita Fox, Ex inter pool officer.

Carmelita had been imprisoned for the crime that she was associating with crimes since she was the wife of Sly Cooper, her specially assigned criminal, and when it was discovered that they both had sons the authority was all over it and locked them up too. The poor blue haired vixen was just as much as a victim as her ring-tailed husband was and all she could do was look back at Sly's woeful face with a matching facial expression as she sat hunched over depressingly.

Sly frowned as his ears twitched at the sudden beautiful melodies of a harmonica. This reminded him of the most whacked out thing to top all the bad luck on top of him. It may have been bad that Bentley, Murray, Penelope, Panda King, Guru and everyone were caught but that was just the icing on the cake...Sly's ANCESTORS were here too!

Tennessee, Galleth, Bob, Salim and Rioichi were also here and had their backs pressed against the walls as they had glass made cells that were suspended overhead above Sly and Carmelita's cells. They had been legally arrested for tampering with time and for also basically being Coopers, that and their counter parts did some bad things too.

Sighing forlornly, Sly shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had been taken down like this!

Even his movements were limited due to the cuff around his neck that was chained to the walls yet he couldn't help but allow the pain eat away at his conscience. He just sat there sadly as he felt tears threaten to stream down his face again and his ears lowered to the point of just being depressingly dangling by each side of his head. The raccoon had also been confiscated of his cane, his beloved family heirloom, and even his cap had been taken from him.

What more could be taken away from him!?

The adult raccoon male gave a lonesome glance out his confined space

Suddenly the memories of how this happened had flooded back into his mind. Oh how Sly stared up at the ceiling from those memoirs rushing back to him as his eyes filled with this certain longing that lingered in the air with him as he had been swept away by those exact memories.

Those images were crystal clear within his mind as he recalled the origins of this all too well...

* * *

**A/N: This is the prologue of the sequel of 'Sly and the Cooper legacy'. **

**I know that this is a bit depressing but you may be surprised to find that I will make this a bit better than the first fic. I will TRY to anyway. If this confuses you then I know that it will get easier to understand later on. Yes, Sly and Carmelita become a family in this one and the evil doubles come back in this! **

**It took me a bit to think on the sequel but this is what I came up with. **

**I also fixed the second chapter of 'Sly and the Cooper legacy' and hopefully fixed the chronicle time error. If you want to then take a peak! **

**I hope that this does as well as the first one and let me know if there are any problems that I should fix. Thank you guys!**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Chapter 1: How it all began

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper but there are going to be some characters I made up later on in the chapter who I think you'll like.**

**This not only marks the sequel of Sly and the Cooper Legacy but it also marks the return of certain characters!**

**Return of the Cooper legacy**

* * *

Very slow music played in the background as it enchanted the evening for all the Coopers, Foxes and everyone else whom had attended the long awaited wedding of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox.

A few months ago, the space time continuum was in peril due to a skunk named Cyrille Le Paradox trying to erase the Coopers from history. Then his wife, a rattle snake named Venomina, tried to avenge her husband by trying to destroy time itself and was willing to go to great lengths to complete her goal.

Sly had stopped her but he had the help from his long since deceased parents, his ancestors, Bentley and Murray, Carmelita and the rest of the gang.

Peace finally reigned over all of the world and nothing could disturb it right now.

Sly had married the love of his life, Carmelita, just mere hours ago and now both himself and her were having a romantic slow dance as they twirled on the circular platform, very slowly taking slow steps as they walzted with a spotlight hanging over the both of them, catching them in a heavenly light.

Carmelita rested her chin on Sly's bulky shoulder and closed her eyes as her lips stretched into a content smile and the raccoon grinned as his eyes were lidded softly as he held his bride close to him, never wanting this fantastic night to end.

Sly could feel his heart drum within his chest as he twirled his Latino vixen on her feet before dipping her for a moment, the waltzing continuing as the music played loudly as to create the perfect atmosphere.

Lights even danced around the room as the disco ball swung from its hook on the ceiling, decorating the dimly lit room in multiple lights veryfying in multiple colours that dotted the room as they swirled around the room like a whirlpool of colours and majesty.

**And I feel,**  
**All the faint morning light,**  
**Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,**  
**And we've gone,**  
**From the edge of our souls,**  
**Made it back to a place we call home.**

While the master thief raccoon and the Interpol police officer vixen danced slowly in a loving embracive stare, dancing in the main platform of the room as they shared their first dance as husband and wife, the Cooper clan ancestors stared on with interested looks as they done what others would do at a party: drink punch, dig into the snacks left out, dance themselves and have a ball of fun.

One of those who was dancing the night away was a certain rowdy gunslinging raccoon who came from the old west: Tennessee 'kid' Cooper.

Tennessee was swaying romantically with his wife, Danielle, as he gently dipped her before lifting her back up to her feet as they romantically stared into each other's brown eyes.

The two western ring-tails had managed to leave their young son, Buck, alone with Salim who was more than accepting to look after the little tyke. They both moved their feet flawlessly as they swayed and spun across the spotlessly clean marble floors of the hotel they stayed within.

"Y'know, Danielle," Tennessee began adoringly with a charming grin stretching at his lips as he wagged his brows against his ebony mask "ah' never thought ah'd see the day m'ah descendant gets hitched ta miss Carmelita."

**You, see me through,**  
**I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.**

He lifted an arm to the air while his fingers were intertwined with Danielle's and he spun her on her feet before they recovered their waltzing position, holding each other's hands lovingly as they connected like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

The female western raccoon smiled as she nodded her head in agreement "Me neither, Tenny, ah' always thought the only weddin' we see is Buck's when he goes 'n lands himself a gal of his own."

Tennessee shrugged his shoulders loosely as he continued to dance with his betrothed, his tail whipping about excitedly as he shuffled his hips from side to side as to keep himself in a momentum, wagging a mischievous brow at his grey furred wife. He adored her and would kiss her lips for an entire eternity if she would allow it.

Tennessee's eyelids drooped over his yellow eyeballs as he smiled compassionately with his head lowly leaning forwards to meet Danielle's muzzle "...Hey, Danielle, y'know this quaint lil' scene reminds me of _our _weddin' night."

Danielle giggled as she pressed her nose against Tennessee's each of them giving each other an Eskimo kiss as a silent way of showing their affections towards each other.

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
**Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,**  
**And know that you are everything,**  
**Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,**  
**All that you are.**

Each couple were dancing along the room as they each shared a romantic moment that would sparkle like an evening star shooting right across the navy blue night skies in a mesmerisingly bright streak.

Not one couple shined brighter than Sly and Carmelita, of course. They of course were the main thing attracting everyone's attention even though there were many more than one couple taking to the dance floor.

Sly gently rubbed the top of Carmelita's hands with the tips of his thumbs, his grey furry hands not daring to release the blue-haired Latino vixen's paws as they rested within his grasp. Never had the master thief thought that this day would arrive, he was finally bound in matrimony to the one his heart churned for.

Carmelita was the apple in Sly's eye, the cream and sprinkles for his hot chocolate, the milk that pours into his coffee.

As Sly gracefully led Carmelita into a slow tango, he began to feel a strange nostalgia rush back to him like a tidal wave. He grinned as his eyes softened compassionately and he looked at the Spanish fox.

"Does this remind you of anything, my dear?" Sly asked, spinning on his feet as he latched on to Carmelita's wrists as to sweep her along as they sharply turned enough to gracefully spin on the spot.

Carmelita lifted her chin off Sly's shoulder, gave a huge grin and nodded, her movements of the head flicking some loose strands of her uniquely coloured hair back "Si, this reminds me of that dance in India."

Sly rolled his eyes a little and chuckled at the memory. He recalled that dance more clearer then the purest of water in a river without a single piece of obstruction. The raccoon could never forget how he danced with the vixen while she as undercover so she could bust a criminal, Rajan, for selling illegal spices.

Sly was only dancing with her for a distraction to get the wings of his immortal enemy...partly. He genuinely enjoyed the tango he shared with Carmelita and would do it again in a heartbeat if given the option but, as quickly as he came, he vanished leaving a Rose and one of his infamous calling, much to Carmelita's anger.

**I feel wrong,**  
**I'm so human and flawed,**  
**I break down even though I'm still strong,**  
**And time, will make fools of us all,**  
**Builds us up, and then laughs when we fall.**

Sly sighed at the memory but shook it off. He had to concentrate on here and now since it was now water under the bridge, as they say.

The master thief raccoon could feel his cap weighing his brow down a little as he leaned forwards and breathed a reassurance into the fox's black tipped ear "Don't worry, Carm, this time I won't run off."

Carmelita sighed warmly as she wrapped her arms around Sly in a hug, her bushy tail weaving through the air behind her as she circled right along with her ring-tail. She couldn't believe it! She was married to her criminal, the ring-tail she had secretly admired for years ever since she saw him for the very first time.

Of course there would be complications of how Sly and Carmelita could make this relationship work since Carmelita had a job meaning she had to uphold the law and Sly had a family tradition to keep up with his friends: Bentley and Murray.

Speaking of them, Bentley and Murray were doing their separate things for the wedding reception. Murray was stuffing his face with the little muffins that sat on a silver platter, sat alongside the sushi rolls Rioichi had made for the occasion and Bentley was re-wiring the lights dancing around the room with his partner, Penelope.

Sly was happy to be home and knew that everything should be fine for now.

**You, pull me through,**  
**When I'm alone in the dark and the fear was my truth.**

The Cooper ancestors were overjoyed and spoke to each other while they had the chance since Bentley had warned them about telling each other too much info tampering with their futures in the process and thus probably erasing Sly from existence, even preventing him from becoming a thief like his ancestors before him.

Rioichi was speaking to Galleth with his daughter Henriette by his side. Rioichi was very civil towards the literal knight in shining armour as he bounced his little girl on his thinly built shoulder, the corners of his lips stretching into a civil grin as he craned his neck into a polite Japanese bow.

"Konichiwa, Sir Galleth-San," Rioichi greeted with a content grin as he bowed respectfully "This ceremony was one to remember, was it not?"

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
**Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,**  
**And know that you are everything,**  
**Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,**  
**All that you are.**

Galleth simply smiled as he folded his arms across his bulky chest, his brows painting a confident, bold expression on his face. He had to admit that being here today was brilliant and seeing what the world will grow into a second time was breath-taking and he could just stare at it forever. But then again he could also stare at his new wife forever as well.

Madeleine used to be a bar maiden from this time period but over the past few months, they had grown to like each other more and more as they taught each other. The cream and brown furred Ring-tail nodded his head with his ears swivelling attentively to the Ninja master as he returned the bow of respect.

"Ah, Rioichi!" Galleth exclaimed in surprise "Indeed this is a most splendid celebration for Sly and maid Carmelita, that I shalt agree to."

The two raccoons began their conversation as they each admired a particular quality about the other.

Rioichi was calm and collected, connected to his spiritual side and not too hasty to rush into things without thinking. Galleth was head strong, bull headed and quick tempered. These two were opposites in some sort of way.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Henriette clambered on to her father's shoulder, her perched like a parrot as she stared eagerly at Galleth with a grin as her tail quickly swished from side to side like a dog's tail and a huge smile spread across her throat as she swung gingerly to and fro like a pendulum as she gripped on tight to a pair of handfuls of a sleeve of her father's tuxedo.

Galleth chuckled upon seeing Henriette so dare devilish as he had seen her more frail than this and now she was acting a lot more like a Cooper her age. The knight stood proud as he pressed a hand against the scruff atop of the young runt raccoons head and asked with a teasing grin "And how is this young adventurer fairing?"

Henriette giggled as she tried to escape the delightful torture, a huger grin spread across her pretty little muzzle as she squeezed both her eyes shut while trying to hold back some roars of laughter yet her ears were drooping.

The little female raccoon wore a white dress that would supposedly fit a 3 year old than a 9 year old but she didn't seem to mind. Despite the scar streaking across her right eyelid, she was in fine fettle and she didn't show any signs of the trauma and strife she went through not too long ago.

"Hehehe, I'm alright Galleth!" Henriette giggled as she pulled away from Galleth's tickling.

She arched a curious brow as she spared a wry smile to the adult male ring-tail who would normally be fitted in a full suit of armoury "So how is your life with lady Madeleine?"

Galleth brightened up like a light at the mention of his new wife "She and I our alright thank you, young miss. She hast been concerning me, however, and I know not what is the matter with her." He frowned at the end of that as his gaze fell downcast as he kicked his feet worriedly at the ground beneath him.

"How so?" Rioichi asked.

"She hast been throwing up, her temper has been ill, she doth eat peculiar meals that normally no one would be so foolish to eat and she downs it like she is but a lowly stray dog after mutton." Galleth described his wife's symptoms with a genuine look of worry but Rioichi and Henriette looked far from worried.

Actually they seemed way too happy...

**You're the sound of redemption,**  
**The faith that I've lost,**  
**The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost,**  
**You opened the window,**  
**Now I can see,**  
**And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me.**

"...Why art thou looking at me like that?" Galleth asked almost worriedly.

Rioichi just grinned with a devious look shining within his narrow rusty brown eyes, arms folded across his chest as he knew exactly what was going on. Those signs were too distinctive for him to forget and he had seen them before. He looked at Henriette who shared the same grin of mischievousness as they both wagged their brows despite wearing masks.

Rioichi cleared his throat gruffly but the excitement was there "My ancestor, you do know what is going on, do you not?" He winked tauntingly at the knight who looked increasingly scared, an emotion he rarely felt.

Galleth shook his head, bewilderment being stretched across his face as he had no clue as to what his Japanese descendant was talking about. His eyes were wide, his heart was pumping to the size of a balloon and he could swear that all he could hear was his own heart hammering within his ears and leaving behind an ominous echo.

The cream and brown ring-tail swallowed as Rioichi laid a gentle hand of support on Galleth's tense shoulder, clearly not going to give away any hints "...Good luck, Galleth-San, you are going to need it."

With that Rioichi and Henriette sped away, leaving the founder of the Cooper order alone as he just stood here perplexed. What was Rioichi talking about, why was the red panda raccoon walking away from him in such a rushed manner? He was suddenly very sacred to find out what was the matter with his betrothed for some reason as Madeleine approached him and pulled him away for a dance.

Rioichi and Henriette snickered together as they decided to let the knight figure it out on his own terms.

They were just naughty like that.

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
**Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,**  
**And know that you are everything,**  
**Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,**  
**All that you are.**

The side of Carmelita's family weren't that impressed to see so many commoners at their precious Carmelita's wedding. Sly was a no good thief and the vixen should no better! The main person who thought this was Mona, Carmelita and Carmen's mother and Sly's new mother-in-law.

The older vixen currently stood in a corner, grasping a small glass of champaign as she occasionally shot some cold glares towards each Cooper that meandered passed her. Mona gave a snooty snort of disapproval, clearly unhappy about the current situation. Why did her daughters have to be so trusting of that rat, he was a world famous criminal for goodness sake!

Licking her dry, slightly crackled lips, Mona learned back against a sharp corner of the room as she kept herself hidden from the other members except for those members of Carmelita's family who also shown up. Why couldn't Carmelita have married someone more punctual, someone who was actually more in touch with the law and someone who shouldn't be arrested in a heartbeat?

Her daughter could do better than this, she knew it!

It was then that she was approached by her youngest daughter, Carmen, the younger vixen carrying her son Carlos whom squirmed a little in his mother's hold. The cyan-haired vixen smiled joyfully as she asked with her eyes beaming with excitement for her sister "Mother, are you going to join someone on the dance floor? It's really fun!"

All Carmen got in reply, however, was not quite was she expected. The older vixen just huffed and mumbled "She could do much better than that freak..."

Carmen, naive girl she was, just remained unfazed by her mother's insistence on not to join in these joyful festivities as she tried again with her son still squirming within her auburn furred arms. The younger vixen was a very sweet girl and was very optimistic, always seeing the brighter side in things and even in people. She was a very nice girl and she loved her sister and wanted nothing more but her happiness.

"C'mon, mother," Carmen tried again "Sly is a really great guy once you get to know him and Carmy loves him to bits! She's really lucky!" The female vixen grinned as she peaked back on the dancing couple, her eyes softening upon seeing the couple dancing so romantically as the song was beginning to reach its end.

Carmen sighed romantically as she arched her head to one side, her romantic behaviour kicking in as her bright bushy tail weaved through the darkness of the almost pitch black room. She would do anything to see her big sister happy and she didn't care if Sly was a thief, the guy was clearly really polite and just the type she needed.

It was like a fairy tale!

Mona didn't see it that way, though. She would never accept that rat into her family and she would protect her daughter even if it meant dragging her away by force and moving back to Mexico, she didn't care as long as Carmelita was far away from him.

**Yeah, all the things that you are,**  
**Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,**  
**And know that you are everything,**  
**Let your heart sing and tonight,**  
**Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,**  
**All that you are.**

All eyes were back on Sly and Carmelita as they continued to dance the night away although now everything was toned down. What was once a sweet tango full of romantic bliss had turned into a remarkably slow waltz as they swirled and twirled on occasion, not a single mistake being made as they took each other's hands and even cuddled up to each other.

Sly grinned as he could feel Carmelita rub her cheek fur against his neck and she could feel her soft, angelic breathing blow against his shoulder like a small gust of wind blowing back as the spotlight above them began to fade away into the night. He hummed the melody as the song began to reach its end, his heart eased into a slow rhythm and he could feel his wife slip into a blissful sleep as they held on to each other's paws lovingly, never wanting to let go.

The male ring-tail wearing the blue cap and black tux was sure that this was the best day of his entire life. He was now married to the most precious jewel in the entire world, his friends were happy and he had his ancestors here right with him. How could this day go wrong? It was so perfect!

**Oh I feel,**  
**All the faint morning light,**  
**Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life.**

"You're very light on you're feet, my dear mrs Cooper." Sly complimented with a very soft voice that rivalled one of a near whisper, his eyes drooping like weights as he took slow steps while one hand rested on the blue haired fox's hip while the other rested in her hand and he could feel one of Carmelita's hands cupping his shoulder and the other resting on his hand.

Carmelita deftly opened her precious chestnut brown eyes "You are not too bad yourself, mi corizon. I must be the luckiest girl ever!" Her voice was just as soft as his but it was also sounding excited, a tone that Sly adored even though he never heard it before.

Sly nodded his head and stole a kiss from her before he asked her with his ears flickering back and forth a little, secretly fearing the answer "So, honey-bun..." He began.

Carmelita lifted her head with a smile on her cherry red lips, her nose twitching expectingly "Yes?"

Sly swallowed his fearfulness. He knew that this question might be kind of sudden but he adored her and never wanted anything bad to befall her, he loved her too much. He wanted this all his life and he never wanted anything else to be his and now he was so lucky, he might as well get something else while he was on this good luck spree!

The raccoon sighed nervously as he asked, his voice faltering and his eyes passionate "Carmelita, what would you say if we started a family?"

Carmelita seemed surprised. That was a little sudden! She never expected the question about a family to come so suddenly but then again, she could see the need for a family gleam and twinkle within Sly's caramel brown eyes. Those puppy dog eyes were so desperate and sad that they resembled a puppy who was just kicked in the face.

She would be lying if she told him she too didn't want a family also but how should she tell him this? She smiled sweetly and cupped his chin in one paw, her eyes staring right into his as they soothed his soul.

"Sly, why don't we wait a bit first?" The Latino fox suggested "it's not that I don't want to start a familia with you, I really do, but I think we should wait a little bit first. Alright?"

The raccoon seemed a bit sad upon hearing that but he nodded anyway. He should have known that the question was a bit sudden. As always, she had a point. They needed to be patient before starting a family of their very own but for some reason Sly felt very protective.

He felt like anything could go wrong at any time.

He needed to be careful or else face suffer from his actions...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be completed. I'm in hospital and I'm not well right now thus I haven't been well enough to write and I'm still not well but I need to do something. **

**I'm even probably going to have an operation tomorrow so don't expect any new chapters from me. Sorry.**

**I tried to make this as good as I can. If your confused about what's going on then read the previous fanfic 'Sly and the Cooper Legacy' and I think you'll like the next chapter. You get to see what I'll do with their future! **

**Thats just me, though. **

**The song that was playing in this chapter was 'All that you are' by the Goo goo dolls. I like that song and I think it's very romantic and perfect for Sly and Carmelita for some reason. **

**Reviews would be highly appreciated. **

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 2: The Negative plans

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own the characters of Sly Cooper but there are going to be some characters I made up later on in the chapter who I think you'll like.**

**This not only marks the sequel of Sly and the Cooper Legacy but it also marks the return of certain characters!**

**Return of the Cooper legacy**

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Destruction reigned, the skies were blood red as the earth below was filled with the screams of death, misery and the backdrop had one filled with dreaded anarchy as buildings had crumbled, roads had become blocked off, cars had been left abandoned and evil had been running rampant on the streets.

Nobody knew how long this lawlessness had gone on.

Actually, for some, this cruel world where hope died was all they had ever known.

The Coopers had reigned supreme as the biggest time villainous crooks who ever existed and actually some of the Cooper ancestors had been allowed to roam free here, sticking to what they believed in as they had been raised in different less violent worlds from this one.

It didn't seem like it but this world was _not _the Paris France we had seen minutes ago but it was one from an entirely different dimension.

Nega Sly still had suffered with the death of his parents in his youth yet he did not have friends to help him along through his darkened days and those days had blurred into years and the Sly Cooper of this world had a bitter hatred against the world for his childhood.

The male, master thief raccoon of this dimension hadn't become an honourable thief like his dimensional counter part, in fact his criminal job had involved anything but. He had become smart over the years and eventually made his own time machine and had gathered his ancestors who too had suffered and he had made his own syndicate.

He had gathered Negas: Rioichi (his second in command), Nega Galleth (his tactics expert), Nega Salim (his second-hand knowledge on gadgets), Nega Bob (his muscles) and Nega Tennessee (his fire power).

Each of the Negative Cooper clan had some kind of tragedy along with their good-willed counter part's but instead of those making them stronger, it was actually what twisted and broke them. They become more influenced to commit bad deeds and done a little more from stealing innocents belongings, they also made personal threats to kill others.

Everyone had steered clear from Negative Sly, knowing that the raccoon was a powerful force to be reckoned with, and didn't even dare challenge him and his incredibly distant relatives.

Where was the raccoon now, one would ask?

He lived right by the docks, in a little shack hiding beneath the dark chasms of the port which had been made into not only a home but also a base. Negative Sly sat at his desk by candle light, a screw driver in his hand as he twisted the bolt of a certain piece of machinery by the thin joints.

The home wasn't too shabby. The living arrangements would indeed violate every form of health code and the slimy green ooze dripping from the ceiling was indeed questionable since nobody knew what that stuff even was despite seeing it drip to the floors every minute of every day.

The adult male ring-tail who currently preoccupied this living space wore dark blue with a ripped denim coat covering some of his waist and the dank, torn sleeves but that wasn't all: His cap too was ripped and he also had red, foreshadowing scarlet irises and dilated pupils. The main thing, though, (other than darker, scruffier fur) what set Sly and this Sly apart was that he wore many pieces of foreign yet oddly familiar metal that look like the remains of a bird.

A metal, mostly organic, _gigantic _bird.

The young adult negative raccoon constantly grumbled beneath his own breath in low growls as his baring fangs chattered a little subconsciously, his black-tipped yet ringed tail slowly worming and weaving through the empty air as he sat down on a stool, most of his attention being diverted to the small mahogany desk in front of him as he sat mostly hunched over.

Negative Sly had been alone for days as his ancestors had to leave on temporary leave as they were under new management for a supposedly short while. He knew that rattlesnake was up to no good and she had the crazy idea to mess with time too, endangering all life within the world. He had told her countless times of the risks that would bring but she did not heed his warnings and he had left Venomina to her own devices, knowing the Cooper clan too well as to let her get away with it.

"Peh...Coopers are just lucky..." He scoffed under his breath, a venomous distain dripping like acid lacing with his every word.

The darker furred ring tail's eyes narrowed even more as his baggy under eyes scrunched viciously at his mask, the black markings beneath his eyes becoming more prominent as his keenly erect ears swivelled at the sound of footsteps, gaining his attention as he finally lifted his head so he could turn around, momentarily forgetting about his work, and what he found made a smirk turn his lips into the most intimidating of grins.

Standing in the doorway was the Negative Cooper ancestors, the select few who Nega Sly worked with, as they wormed into the room with quite a bit of force, especially Negative Bob.

A devilish smirk twisting against his lips, Negative Sly scrunched his brows sharply over his eyes. By the looks of self praise they all wore, the leader could only imagine what had happened to their superior. He could only guess that he was correct about her downfall even though she was so close to winning.

Nega Rioichi stepped forwards, getting down on one knee as he bowed "We have accomplished our goal, master."

Negative Sly's smile widened as he heard this and he intertwined his fingers and rubbed the palms of his hands together in content "Ah, excellent! Now that the coo coo-catchoo viper is out of the way, we can follow through with our plan..."

The raccoon stood up from his work and began to leisurely walk towards a different part of the shack, leaving his ancestors shrouded in confusion of what their descendant was speaking of. Why was he acting so mysteriously vague?

They could hear his footsteps wade over the metal flooring beneath them as each step proceeded to make the floor 'creak' heavily and thus make the group of past Raccoonus' ears lower one-by-one. They couldn't ignore the obvious suspense that suddenly clouded their minds.

Eventually, Nega Sly ceased his pacing and looked back at his gang. There was an unmistakable spark shining in his piercing red pupils and his sharp smirk matched that very devilish grin as he had most of his back turned yet they were able to get a glimpse of his profile.

For some reason, the Negative Cooper clan couldn't help but feel threatened by that smile as they inwardly shuddered.

"Simple," Nega Sly smirked even wider, baring his perfectly pearly white fangs "we go with my original plan."

The Nega Cooper ancestors just stood there (except for Nega Galleth who bounced from pure insanity) as they wondered what their boss was talking about. They couldn't help but stare incredulously at the blue-wearing raccoon with the puffy, torn up, yellow collar as they all glared a bit with glowing red irises that twinkled like stars yet their shrunken pupils were like staring right into the grim darkness of a black hole.

Their eyes trailed every movement of their leader like some hungry wolves tracking their eventual prey but none of them could suppress the fright creeping into their minds. Somehow they had a feeling that their leader was going to make them do something not only horribly risky but also diabolical, something they usually adored but this time it felt wrong.

"Hehehe! what is this simple plan thou hath concocted within thy mischievous mind, my lord?" Nega Galleth asked while smirking maniacally at his superior, his eyes and body twitching quite a bit as he jumped on the spot yet his throat was bursting with crooked chuckles of intimidation.

In response, the evil Sly Cooper walked back to his desk and snagged up a very familiar cane that had been modified in his own image; strong and spike ridden. He turned to face his ancestors and told them "We will go to the other dimension and take that one over, just like we have done here!"

The ancestors looked nervous. They weren't expecting this so soon after the whole 'Venomina ordeal!' but they couldn't help but question why. Nega Tennessee stepped forwards, shoving passed Nega Bob and Nega Salim as he done so, and asked with his Spanish tongue as rich as ever:

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?"

Nega Sly wrapped an arm around his western outlaw's neck into a forced brotherly hug and told him through bared fangs "We must make our mark in history and time space as the 'One true Coopers' and take our space in the spotlight! That's why!"

But then Negative Sly realised something as he released Nega Tennessee 'kid' Cooper from his neck lock, allowing the dust furred outlaw to fall to the ground as he was basically being supported by the male, blue-wearing raccoon.

"Oh...that's right, as the whole time thing knocked time off its perch than it would take awhile for everything to stabilise since if we leave now then we risk wiping ourselves out of existence, especially our blasted counter points." Nega Sly concluded with himself more than anyone else in the room. He scratched the furry goatee dangling from his chin as he thought even harder about his predicament.

He paced in circles around the room, not caring if he stepped on his western counter part, and he seemed to have been in a state of concentration, the kind of state you'd find Bentley in if he was trying to think deeply.

Negative Salim leaned heavily against Nega Caveman Cooper, his eyes closed from boredom "And how long do you think we need to wait, oh faithful one?" His Arabic voice carried a trace of mocking as he ignored the low growly sounds coming from deep within Negative Bob's throat, the dark prehistoric raccoon's building-sized body towering over the lot of them.

This seemed to have made Negative Sly stop dead in his tracks as he sharply turned around to face his ever so lazy ancestor, his eyes narrowing into slits. He had to admit that this was a legitimate query: how long to wait? He knew that the estimate of how long would probably be 3 years at the most but as the damage caused by Venomina was serious, it needed to be waited out.

"Hmmm..." The blue wearing ring-tail pressed two fingers against the rim of his ripped cap, lowering the head accessory over his eyes "I suppose it would take about an approximate of 3 to 5 years down the line for the timeline to recover."

His fellow ring-tails simply nodded in understanding. They had been involved in that time mess not so long ago and it had taken the Nega Cooper ancestors months to get back to their home dimension. Nega Rioichi was in charge, of course, being the most responsible and most qualified for the important position and the red panda raccoon had wore that title proudly.

It was Nega Rioichi's turn to step forwards as he bowed his head and kneeled before his leader, his dark russet palm resting on his bent forward knee cap as his tail swayed in the air "So what do you suggest, Masutā?"

The evil alter ego of Sly Cooper studied the spines emblazoned on the golden hook of his cane, his eyes softening towards it as painful memories came flooding back to him the last time he actually used it.

He wasn't always like this. For a time, he was actually quite similar to his counter part from another dimension thanks to chief general Negative Carmelita Montoya fox. He was part of the resistance fighting against the enemy of his family, Clockwerk, but while he had deep affections for her; she didn't actually return them. He found her kissing a dude she barely knew and openly said that "Nega Sly was a no good soldier" thus hurting his feelings and his evilness taking over to the point of him slaughtering her in her sleep whence his original mojo had returned.

Nega Sly had lifted the plague Clockwerk had poured down on the world like a shower but had taken over the anarchy mantle himself. He shook his head abruptly upon those painful imagines haunting him, a frown on his muzzle and his ears lowered.

"...We-" He panted with pain shining within his blood red eyes "We wait until time is fixed and then we..." He breathed heavily as lightening clashed in his mind like a thunder storm of memories "...destroy Sly Cooper's life and everything he loves and then we take over _everything!_"

Everyone stared at him, smirks growing on their muzzles as excitement filled every fibre of their beings. They couldn't wait to carry out this plan Negative Sly had conjured up but they knew they had to be extremely patient and wait this out.

Then their long wait began...

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. I am still unwell and I'm going to have an op on Wednesday but I have too much time on my hands that I thought I'd leave you satisfied with at least one chapter for now.**

** I hate being sore and all but I really have nothing much to do so I'm updating.**

**Where will we be next chapter? We'll most likely see where Sly, Bentley and Murray are in their lives! I can't wait to start on that chapter. **

**Hopefully we'll see the Cooper ancestors soon too! **

**Anyways, I'll probably take awhile updating so forgive me. **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
